


His Wishes, Her Needs

by katikat



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her past and her future collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Wishes, Her Needs

"William, what…?" Snow White asks, confused as William stops her on her way to the training ground where Eric's waiting for her.

"Why, My Queen? Why do you keep the Huntsman around? You don't need him anymore, you have an army to protect you. You have _me_!" William pleads desperately.

Snow White looks at him sadly. "And that's why I want him by my side. You wish to keep me safe. He puts a sword in my hand and teaches me how to use it."

And with that she brushes past him, walking towards her future, leaving her past behind.


End file.
